Regarding My Captain
by IkarosLove
Summary: "She?" Kakashi questioned as he took out the papers. He rarely seen a female being transferred from the root division. Nonetheless, without a catch from Danzō. What did he do this one? (Kakashi X Oc) Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto
1. Ch. 1

It was quiet afternoon for the captain of Team Ro. Kakashi was dozing off in a tree branch with his current read on his face. The jounin was usually nearby the hokage office when he was still on call for any mission. He was completely knocked out on that branch as few villagers noticed when strolling by. They were respectful to be quiet except one shinobi….and his name was Gai Might.

Gai doesn't know when to be quiet to do his natural hyper personality. So being the bowl cut ignorance moron he is, Gai yells the copy ninja's name, waking him up. Kakashi groans quietly as his name is being called. He tries his best to act asleep still when Gai comes closer.

"HEY YA KAKASHI!" Young teen yells once more. Kakashi certainly doesn't want his nap to be interrupted but clearly Gai doesn't take the hint when he jumps on to the branch. Kakashi gives up and moves his book of his face. He shoots Gai an annoyed look and heavy groan.

"Hey…. Gai." Kakashi says in a tired voice barely keeping his eyes open.

"Oi, What are you doing in this tree."

Kakashi grumbles before answering, "Well. I was trying to enjoy my afternoon before you came along."

"So you weren't doing anything then! That's great! We can battle to ourheart'scontent,whatchasay about that?!" Gai said excitedly as he pulled on his rival's arm. Battling was too much energy for Kakashi and a waste of time.

"No."

"Come on! You're wasting your youth if you just hang out in this tree! It's like you have nothing better to do!"

He was right about having nothing better to do which put gray haired teen in endanger of Gai roping him into another ridiculous escapade of his. He had to think of an excuse quickly before bowl cut idiot got him off the tree. Then he saw the perfect thing to get rid of him.

"Gai. Look over there. The old lady wants your help." Kakashi pointed to old lady struggling to carry a huge bag on his back. Gai got excited and jumped down happily to assist her and Kakashi took the perfect opportunity to slip away.

Unfortunately Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office when he saw an eagle circling above him. He sighs in disappointment that his afternoon was interrupted once more. At least Gai wasn't going to come back anytime soon due to the old lady. He was now stuck with carrying her all of the way to the top of a mountain where her house stood.

Kakashi made his way to the hokage's office and Hirūzen was waiting for him. The jounin knocked on the wooden door and heard a voice. "Come in."

He opened the door and peeked his head in the opening.

"You called Lord Third?"

"I did. Don't linger. Please come in and shut the door in behind you."

Kakashi did what he was told. Hirūzen pulled out a yellow envelope and gestured him to take it. Kakashi took it and looked at the cover. 'Top secret' was stamped on the front. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he opened it.

"So what exactly is this?"

"It is a file on a new addition to your team. She is being transferred over from Danzō's supervision to mine."

"She?" Kakashi questioned as he took out the papers. He rarely seen female being transferred from the root division. Nonetheless, without a catch from the Danzō. What did he do this one?

"Yes. It's a female shinobi. I hope there is nothing wrong her being in your team." The third said not looking up the current scroll he was currently writing in.

"There isn't." He looked at documents and saw her name. He was surprise she was even in the anbu considering she wasn't originally from this village.

"The transfer is that outsider from Iwagakure….?"

"She is. I do hope you do not call her an outsider when she begins tomorrow."

"The outsider is starting tomorrow." Kakashi said with a little annoyance in his tone. The third looks up at him with irritated look in his eyes. "Kakashi. Please be aware of the current events that are taking place. She will not tolerate you calling her outsider after all of the work she has done for village. She was a high rank in the Root. Impressive considering she was there for only two years.

"Okay. If she was already a high rank, why is she being transfer then?"

"It was her personal request."

Kakashi looks at the photo of her attached to her basic information. Her hair is light blue and she has a bang covering her left eye while the right eye is blue. He reads her name at the top of the page, 'Hoshiko Kei Sato.' Kakashi continues to briefly scan over the front page and starts to be become more curious of her.

"Lord Third…. It says she has over 50 confirmed kills on this. Is this a typo?'

"It is not Kakashi. Hoshiko is rather committed to her work in the village. Due to the Root division's strict secrecy, I do not know what she is like in person. "

Kakashi looked at him weirdly, "I don't think I heard that right. Did you just say you do not know what Hoshiko is like in person?"

"Hoshiko has not once came here since I had been inaugurated into office."

Kakashi scratches his head unsure about his new member.

"But anyways Kakashi, I am not the type ruined your fun of reading. You're dismissed."

The jounin ninja leaves the office as he continues reading her file on his way to the ANBU . He became curious of Hoshiko.

Meanwhile, the girl in question. Hoshiko sneezes abruptly when she is walking down the streets of Konoha holding her bags for dinner. "Someone is talking about me or its this dusty road kicking up my allergies." She thinks to herself as she puts her hand in her pocket. It was her turn to do the shopping for her roommates.

The blue haired kunoichi's eyes drifts to the villagers shooting her dirty looks. Hoshikocouldn'tcare less what this village thinks of her but then again the villagers could possibly be giving her the dirty looks for different reasons.

A can gets thrown at her but she catches instantly with her free hand. Hoshi can put up with everything that goes on through village but things get thrown at her. It has been taken too far. Hoshi stops and turns around to the direction where the can was thrown. She sees an adult shopkeeper.

"What the hell are you doing here you outsider! You do not belong here!" He yelled at her. Hoshi just scratched her head with an annoyed face.

"What are you yapping about this time moron?" A voice said the shopkeeper. Hoshiko looked back to the voice and it was her friend Aria Uchiha. The blue haired girl just kept walking as her friend started a fight with the shopkeeper.

"Look ya damn asshole, quit throwing trash at my friend. She did not do anything to you." Aria said irritated.

"How can you stick up for that girl!? She is just going to come and destroy this village!"

"Hoshiko would not even do such a thing. Despite her not being here, does not make her a threatening any way!"

"It does. She is just going to rob us blind then! She just attracted more outsiders like her cause all of the village to become in danger. She deserves to be sent back her village instead of staying here!"

"Shut up already got dammit." Aria yelled at the shopkeeper. He raised his hand to the Uchiha. Hoshiko didn't take to kindly the shopkeeper doing such a thing. She appeared next to him grabbing his wrist.

"You shouldn't try to hit her." Hoshi said in calm tone. The adult shopkeeper struggled, "Unhandme you filthy outsider."

"For you information, I am not filthy. I always take two showers everyday. One in the morning and one at night. The term outsider is rude and I don't like it one bit. So reframe from ever calling me it and don't hit my friend or your really going to have a bad time old man. "

"O-okay." The shopkeeper was terrified of the way Hoshiko was getting him unsettling smile.

Hoshiko let go of his wrist and grabbed Aria. Hoshi did not have time for Aria to mess around with her own low reputation. It was hard enough for her to deal these villagers. Despite Aria being her roommate, she had deal with her big mouth and hothead nature. It was bothersome.

"I do not need you jumping head first into everything negative this village says about me. It is only going to make mattersworse." Hoshi said.

"But you do not need that type of disrespect from anyone."

"Icouldn'tcare less about what these people have to say about me. It is matter of time before they find something else to complain about."

"But-"

"No buts."

Hoshi said dragging Aria off to their apartment. She was not happy with the Uchiha that moment. They entered their place as Aria tried to argued with her. Hoshi kept insisting for her to stop but she did not.

"Just stop already Aria-san. Make yourself useful and put these away." Hoshiko gave her the brown bag full of food. Aria did what she said and put the food away. Hoshi went into the hallway and knocked on her other roommate's door. "Sayori. Come out and help Aria."

The hyūga came out with her hair in a disarray. "Why do I have to help her?"

"Because you were your room since I left this morning. I don't like it when you're being lazy. Did you even go to your shift today?"

AsSayori shook her head no, Hoshi had flicked her forehead.

"Ow! Sorry Hoshi-chan. I won't do it again." Sayori whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"You better not! You can't afford to miss a day just because you're feeling lazy. " Hoshi crossed her arms disappointed in her friend.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just do not do that again moron!" Sayori said before going into the kitchen to help Aria. Hoshiko sighed as she went into her room.

The kunoichi took off her gear and put it into her closet. Hoshiko kicked off her sandals and put those away. Her room was neat and organized. It was rare anyone saw her room a mess and dysfunctional. Then again compare to Sayori's room and Aria's room, she was top tier of the three.

Hoshiko noticed the markings on her neck start to glow as she passes by the mirror. She looks around for her scroll but isn't able to find it after ten minutes of searching. Then the kunoichi remembers when it went.

Sayori heard a knock on the front door and she went to answer it. It was her older brother, Ryuu.

"Oi! Sayori, you get ready. Mom wants you down at thebookshopright now."

"Can it wait?"

"No, she says you missed too many shifts and she is going to fire you if you do not get down there."

"Crap! That is bad. Alright. Alright. I am getting ready now! J-Just wait here." Sayori ran back to her room as Ryuu waited outside. Hoshiko came back out her room with a change of normal clothing. She pinned up her long blue hair into a ponytail.

"Hoshi-san!" Aria called her the minute she saw her walk pass the living room. Hoshi stuck her head out to see what she wanted.

"What is it?"

"What's that thing glowing on your neck?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. Go back to what you were doing." Hoshi dismissed her friend concern as she continued to go into Aria's room for her scroll.

"Wait! Do not go in there." The Uchiha follows her into the room. Hoshi digs under her bed for it and pulls out her scroll.

"What did I tell you about my scrolls Aria? Do not leave them in your room. Just put it in my room. " Hoshiko said standing up.

Aria smiles nervously at Hoshi as she watches the blue head girl opens the scroll. The scroll lights up and big cloud of smoke fills the room. Both the girls cough as the room clear up.

"What was that?" Hoshiko said disturbed while she patted the dust off her pants.

"I was going to say, my scroll for a summoning but it has nothing it in... Your scroll is here. " Aria explained as she open her drawer and pulled out her scroll. She laughed nervously as a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek.

Hoshiko gave her an annoyed look as she took a hold of her scroll, "Thanks alot but I like I was going to say-"

"I don't really want to hear it." Aria interrupted her as she started walking out the room.

"Aria. You know this scroll is important to me so knock off the childish antics." Hoshiko followed the Uchiha out the room, trying to lecture her about the scroll but Sayori's voice interrupted the two. The Hyūga slid down the hallway, knocking down Hoshi and Aria like they were bowling pins. Ryuu heard the loud crash and ran in, just to see the three kunoichi piled on one another.

"Oh jeez. Are you okay?"

The three girls groaned in unison in pain.

"I swear... You two are going to be the death of me and you won't be even trying. " Hoshi said getting up.

"I am pretty sure that would be the Hyūga would kill us. " Aria added while she sat up.

"Well... Either of you guys are not wrong. " Sayori agreed while laughing.

"But anyways we have to head down to my mom's bookshop." Ryuu said pulling his sister up off the ground. The two girls waved them bye.

"I am going to be in my room for the rest of today. So yell if you need me. " Hoshi said walking to her room with her scroll. Aria nodded before going back into the kitchen.

Hoshiko sat on her bed and open the scroll. She bit her finger and drew blood out onto the scroll. She place her hand on to her paper. The ink kanjis flow up her arm under her clothing and onto the back of her neck. The kanjis surround her glowing mark and stops it from glowing. Hoshi sighs in relief as she feels the kanjis embedded themself into her skin. The kunoichi takes her hair tie out, letting her long blue hair down. She looks over at the clock on the wall. It reads 4:59 pm.

"I forgot my uniform... " Hoshi groans as she rolls of her bed, knowing she has walk all the way across Kohana to the ANBU division just to grab her uniform. She should have gotten when she was on that side of the village.

"Aria!" She yells as she grabbed her two toned jacket.

"What!?" The Uchiha yells back as she chops the raw meat. Hoshiko runs out her room and in the kitchen, " I am leaving. "

"Why? You forget something?"

"Yeah. It's on the other side of the village."

"What's on the other side of the village?"

" My uniform. Also Aria. "

"What?"

"I am grabbing more meat. You butchered our dinner completely." She said walking off towards the front door as Aria realized she chopped the meat too small and thin. She put her head down in shame.

"Good idea Hoshiko. You go do that."

Hoshi put her shoes on and went out the door reminding herself hit the market on the way back.


	2. Ch 2

"Hoshiko you better make it back for dinner by 8," Aria said while crossed her arms. The Uchiha watched her friend slip on her ANBU uniform. The blue haired kunoichi was already annoyed that she fell asleep three times today.

"I will, I will. You can stop now."

"By the way, Sayori and her brother said thanks for earlier."

"What? Oh yeah. It wasn't a big deal though."

"I think you helping them like that deserves it."

" No. I was only doing her a favor but I shouldn't have done it. I was so tired when I was done. "

"Yeah, you slept until 3 today."

"And it wasn't worth it." She regretted her trip last night to the Outfit division. Sayori pulled Hoshi off the street at the last minute and made her help with the bookstore last night. It wasn't easy for Hoshi to say no to her friend when she was in a bind so she helped her out. The two were up until 6:25 am helping her mom with the store.

Hoshiko kept falling asleep at the cash register when she was filling in for Ryuu when he had to go out on an hour run for his mom. Sayori kept trying to keep her up but she wasn't able to when she had dozed off herself. It was a long night for the girls.

"Trust me, it's not worth it." Hoshiko said while shut her door as she drifted her vision to Sayori's door with a 'Don't disturb' sign on the handle. "She isn't waking up anytime soon," Aria commented as looked at the Hyuga's door too.

"Sayori is better off staying home today. She deserves it but anyways, I have to go Aria."

" I know."

Two ANBU members waited for the kunoichi patiently on the porch, she finally came out and they took her to the east side of the village where awaited Danzō.

"You're late."

"I am sorry Lord Danzō, I will not let it happen again." She apologized as faced her opponents.

"Very well then, consider this as your parting gift from the Root division and your welcoming into the ANBU Black Ops arms, Seiteki."

"I will no longer respond to that name, So please refrain from calling me that Lord Danzō. " Hoshiko sighed as slid her bang back of her head revealing her blood line's Andeddoaīgan in her left eye. Her eye was the blackest night while the sun was trapped in her triangle pupil. She secured her long hair in the back with a ponytail and put her old root mask on.

The blue haired kunoichi took a whiff of the thick heavy air as studied the three masked shinobi position in front of her. The three ANBU members were poised and ready attack once Danzō gives his signal.

"If that is what you wish, I'll respect it."

"Thank you." Hoshi rested her hand on her katana's handle as she took a definitive position awaiting Lord Danzō commands. Two out of the Three ANBU members charges toward her as she changed her stance to defensive, readying herself for their upcoming attack. It was time for her combat knowledge finally be applied to the test.

They attacked her in perfect unison. Their timing was impeccable and each hit was aimed for her vital points. Danzō wanted her dead but she knew it wasn't personal.

She immediately started up her gekkai kekkai up, blocking her opponent's hits with her fists with ease. They continued fighting for eight minutes without giving her any chances to counter. Hoshi already knew she it wasn't going to be easy take those two down but she took it as motivation to not give up.

Hoshiko then thought of the perfect counter and switched up to her offensive stance. Being done with testing the water, she overwhelmed her opponents when she finally used her gekkai kekkai to speed up her movement. Her speed gives her a better advantage with her taijutsu against theirs.

The kunoichi used her Earth Release: Mud Wave causing them to lose their footing and give her the opportunity to take one down with her back of katana blade. With her dead eye, Hoshi took out the other with a kunai in his chest. The two were down, one was knocked out and breathing but the other wasn't moving.

Hoshiko faced the last remaining ANBU member and Danzō as she inhaled. Before she was able to exhale, she felt a kunai blade pressed to her throat by a fourth shinobi. She was confused when she still saw the third in front of her then it hit her.

"Chakra clone huh?" She questioned as her vision drifted up to Danzō darkly chuckling.

"You guessed right, Hoshiko. The real one is about to take your life." He announced.

On Instinct, she tried to counter the fourth shinobi by grabbing the kunai but he overpowered her with his strength. He was clearly different from the previous two members. He forced her on to her back but she wasn't letting him press his short blade against her throat with her katana blade.

Neither of them was letting up.

The kunoichi couldn't help but studied her enemy as she tried to keep the blade off her. She sensed his chakra.…. It was rather calm and unwavering but she felt a layer of pain and sadness hidden under. The man on top over her kept his cool even he was trying to kill her.

Cling! The swords flew a couple inches away when Hoshi kicked her enemy in the stomach. He managed to scrambled over to his in time but she got her kunai out. The masked man lifted his short sword was about to swing at her but before it had hit her neck. Danzō shouts out, "Hatake, that's enough!" causing him to stop his attack. Hoshi was wide eye to how close his blade to her face.

'Kakashi?' She heard his name so many time in the village, it was hard to not to be reminded of who he is. No wonder he was able to take her down so easily. His reputation in the ANBU does definitely exceed him. Kakashi sheathed his sword and offers his hand to the kunoichi.

Hoshi was reluctant but she took his hand anyway, letting Kakashi pull her up. Danzō joins the two and looks down at Hoshi with a dark glare. "I hope you didn't take that personal, Ms. Hoshiko but you were already aware of what took place." He says without any emotion.

Kakashi removes his animal mask, revealing his two-tone eyes. Hoshi already knew he had a Sharingan awhile ago because the title was given to him. 'Kakashi of the Copy Wheel' was starting to be fear through the five great nations based on what Hoshiko heard from.

"Furthermore Kakashi is your team captain and will be training for you for now on, starting immediately."

"I understand sir."

"It will be a pleasure to be having you part of the team. We will be heading towards the Black Ops base now but what's your name again?"

"I am Hoshiko Sato and it will be an honor to be training under-" Before Hoshiko finished her sentence, she felt Kakashi's presence in behind her. The short kunoichi felted her new captain so close to her that it felt he was pressed on her.

"I'll make this clear once Hoshiko, We'll be training really hard so I hope you're up for it. If you aren't you can just go back to the Root." He whispered into her ear, his lips were almost brushing against her neck as Kakashi finished up. "If you're up for it, maybe we can get to know each other better and have a little fun too." The copy ninja said smoothly as he started to left the scene, Danzō instructed her to follow.

On the other hand, Hoshiko wasn't too sure how to react. Her ear was bright red but she had a blank expression on her face. She was a little hesitant but she found a way to make her legs move and shake off Kakashi's words.

As the two made their way to ANBU base, Hoshiko's mind was preoccupied with thoughts about her new captain which one was his words.

"Have a little fun too.…"

A subtle tint of pink grew on her face as the thought of the words, wondering what he meant by fun? He probably meant friendly fun and not perverted fun like she was thinking at the minute. Kakashi looked back at her and she looks up at him then started turning red. Hoshi shook her head as she tried to shake the perverse out but he just thought she was weird and faced forward again.

The captain pulled out a book, he got it on the way to the base from a bookstore near the market district yesterday. Kakashi opened the book and started to read the first chapter.

'"Let's see here." He breathed as he started to get sucked into the words.

On the other hand, his classmates were in the dumpling restaurant watching the Sharingan user pass by with the short kunoichi.

"Hey. Isn't that Kakashi?" Genma said wondering what he was doing.

"Yeah. It's been a while since anyone seen him. "

"Who is that girl next to him?"

" I think it's that Outsider. "

"What is Kakashi doing with her?"

" Kurenai, You shouldn't let your self become curious about others business. "

"Why not? Kakashi barely lets anyone near him enough."

"And let's remember Kakashi never lets anyone near him."

"He is only like that because since Rin's death."

Everyone looked at Kurenai concerned about what she had said, it's true Kakashi never really wanted anyone to come close to him since Rin's death. He still wakes up in cold sweat at the nightmares at night. The silver hair ninja rarely wants anyone's company anymore, so everyone left him alone.

"What? It's true but I think he could change if he had a reason to." The red-eyed kunoichi said plopping another dumpling in her mouth.

"Ha. Kakashi wouldn't even do that, he couldn't. It would be a miracle if he ever changed." Izumo laughed at the thought of the Jonin ever being friendly.

"Your right. It not his style." Genma commented as he picked his tooth with the stick from his dumpling.

"Eh. I wouldn't be too sure, Kakashi could fall in love or something."

Everyone started laughing at the thought of Kakashi and Love.

"That would be funny if that even happens."

" I am being serious though, Asuma."

"Kakashi wouldn't let himself fall for a girl. He would have to drop that imitating guard first. Then his cold personality of his."

"You're not wrong, he isn't just named Cold-Hearted Kakashi for nothing."

"It still could happen you know. Laugh while you can, but I still think he is capable of loving someone."

"Kurenai, you can't get a guy to like you. So what do you know?" Genma sighed as he put down the stick. Kurenai turned red as a cherry tomato she spouted out, "Like any girl would want to date anyone who constantly hangs around Ibisu!"

As the two started to bicker, Kakashi carried on his way the bass drowning out his surroundings audio. Not caring what was in front of him, he kept attention on his book's pages. Until Hoshiko pulled the copy ninja's vest, making the jonin dropped his book and realized the pole before looking back at her.

"You should really watch out for surroundings. You could have hit that pole."

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome. Pay attention to what in front of you next time, Captain Kakashi."

"You don't have to call me that, you can just say captain."

"Is it annoying?"

"It's not but it's just what I prefer."

" Oh, alright. By the way, you dropped your book." She said picking up his book and caught glimpse of a sentence on a page, [ Insert perverted sentence.]

Hoshiko automatically regretted picked up the book and stopped Kakashi from walking the pole.

"I should have let you hit that pole."

"But you didn't, Hoshiko," Kakashi said taking back his book off her and continue their walk to the base, no longer talking either of the two for the whole time. Until Danzō ordered him to show her to her room, Kakashi did as he was told and took her to the room in the western corner.

"You will be staying in this room for the next two days. I'll come by here at 5 o'clock sharp to pick you up for training. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good night then." He said before walking off into the distance. Hoshiko quietly said the same then enter the room while thinking,

'Aria and Sayori are going to kill for not showing up for dinner.'


	3. Ch 3

"Wake up Hoshiko," Kakashi breath while he attempted to wake up the sleeping kunoichi. Her eyes opened slowly as he shook her more and more aggressively until she eventually grabbed his hand abruptly. Kakashi stopped when he heard her mumble under her breathe, "That's enough, Captain."

Hoshi sat up and let her hair fall down in her face as she took out her hair tie. She ran her small fingers through them, untangling the blue hair strains throughout her long hair. Kakashi watched her hand movement until she was finished. They made eye contact when she pushed her hair out her face. He stood there just looking into her mismatched eyes with a sense of familiarity.

"Hoshiko, you're a full-blooded member of your clan right?"

"That's correct."

"Then why do you have only one Hanīdesugan?"

"It's called an Andeddoaīgan first of all. I don't know why people think it's called that. " She snorted. (Yes that good ole cocaine.)

"Maybe it has to do with your clan being so secretive."

"Maybe we don't like people snooping around our clan history."

"... That's fair enough but why do you have one Andeddoaīgan?"

"Why are you asking so much?"

"Because Hoshiko, I can."

" And its none of your business." She grabbed the cover and tossed it back onto her bed.

"Look, It's not that I don't trust you or anything but it's well... very personal." She dismissively said as she stood up. His onyx eye saw the seal placed on her neck.

"Let's change the subject matter on really what you doing here." Hoshi crossed her arms with a stern look written on her face. Kakashi sheepishly scratched his head as placed his hand in his black pant pocket when responding, "Well like I said yesterday, I was going to be here around 5 o'clock for morning training."

"You're only doing this because you need an assessment of my abilities for further training right?"

"That's right."

"Give me a couple minutes, I need to change sooooo. Get out." Hoshiko shoved Kakashi out the room and shut the door in behind him. With an attitude, the kunoichi scrolled over to her bag and pulled out her new ANBU uniform. The old gear was slipped off and was tossed on the bed before she put on the new one. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed the changes from this uniform compared to the other one.

The vest was much tighter around her chest along with the black skin-tight shirt on her. Hoshiko grabbed her gloves, she pulled them up to her biceps and wrapped them with bandages. Lastly, she slipped on her shoes on and grabbed her new owl ANBU mask. Hoshi secured her mask on the side her hand by snapping on the headband until she heard a click.

Kakashi spun a kunai on his index finger as he hummed a sweet tune while waiting for Hoshi to step out. He became curious about what she looked like her uniform, perhaps she fits it so nicely that it showed her figure or it was really loose and baggy on Hoshi. Kakashi opened one of his eyes as he heard the wooden door slide open. The kunoichi came out and amazed him with her new look.

"That suits you better than your old one." He commented as stopped the kunai's movement with the middle finger.

"Thanks..." A light rose tint showed up on her cheeks as she grabbed the door and slid it shut in behind her. Kakashi started walking down the empty hallway and she quietly followed in behind him. They made a series of turns and twists in the dorm division before getting out to the main area of the base. Hoshi remained quiet with a cold look in her eye as she heard chatter from the other members passing by.

"Isn't that?" One whispered to another member.

"Yeah. It is. What is she doing here?"

"I dunno but I know she is that outsider."

"I bet she isn't going to last too long here."

"She probably a shit ninja anyways." They laughed.

Hoshiko ignored their words and just held her head high, continuing to follow in behind her captain. The two shinobi finally exited the base and headed through the market square to the secondary training grounds where other member awaited them.

"Senpai!" Tenzo chirped happily as he stopped making Russian dolls and stood up. Hoshiko watched him approach the captain and start a conversation. Eventually, they figure out a plan on what to do for the kunoichi's training regiment and split it up in between the two.

The prodigy took over her taijutsu and stamina training part while Tenzo took over her Ninjutsu training for the other half. The two men agreed and started Hoshi's training. By the end, Kakashi, Tenzo, and Hoshiko were exhausted from the method they tried. The kunoichi collapsed on the ground covered in sweat while panting quite heavy.

"So...It's going to be like this every day now?"

"That's the plan, Hoshi-san." Tenzo leaned against the tree as he looked around at all the debris they created from their training, even though it looks like a hurricane had hit the area.

"Great, Ten... Just fucking great."

"Hoshiko...I have been meaning to ask you something." Kakashi sat up against the remains of a boulder.

"W...Why do you cuss so much? This anime only uses cuss words sparingly."

"Well, this is fanfiction so Ikaros-san lets me cuss as much as I please."

"Oh that makes sense, I guess."

"Senpai, Don't we have rounds after this?" Tenzo asked as he took out a pocket watch, worrying about the time. Kakashi looked over at him, "What time is it?"

"It's 11:51."

"Then yeah, Tenzo."

"What's that?" Hoshiko closed her eyes as she questioned.

"Something you won't be doing until your an actual member."

Ikaros-san has able the censor filter.

"So I am a freaking trainee?"

"Did you not understand what I said the first time?"

Hoshiko remembers what he said from yesterday and became annoyed. "One more day before you eat your own words, Captain Kakashi." She stood up while dusting off the dirt and gravel on her gear and wiped off her blood her cheek.

"Is that so?" He chuckled.

"I am going say it once, I am not planning on going back to Lord Danzo. So you can throw anything at me but I am not going anywhere. " Hoshi gave him a determined grin when facing towards the two men.

'She is determined, I'll give her that.'

When training was over and Kakashi and Tenzo went out to their rounds around the village out near the gates. The silver-haired jounin requested Hoshiko to return back to her quarters to rest but... She was about tired of laying down and started to roam the halls for a small bit. Eventually bumping into Tenzo and caught up with him.

"You definitely got taller." Hoshiko laughed remembering the questionable trap back from the root.

"And I can't believe your here, it's a really small world."

'Oh, god.'

"I see you're not as short-tempered either."

"At least you don't look like a girl anymore, Ten."

"It did get me a lot of attention."

"Yeah because half the time people thought you were a girl." She laughed.

"Hoshiko, quit making fun of Tenzo." Kakashi interrupted the two with a cold look in his left visible eye.

"I was just teasing Captain, no harm in that right?"

"Well."

He glanced at the wood user becoming uncomfortable as he plays with shorten hair.

"You should keep in mind, whatever you say could be offensive the other person."

"I am not being offensive to him... Right?"

"Actually... I liked my long hair. I had to cut it short because it was getting tangled a lot during missions."

"Oh...I didn't mean to."

"No it's fine. I have to go anyways."

"Alright fine. See ya."

Hoshiko awkwardly scratched her head as watched Tenzo disappear in the distance.

'Great. He doesn't like me now.'

"I thought I told you to rest, what are you even doing out?"

"I got over it. Way too boring."

"Is that so? Well... We can't have you roaming around without anything to do. Sooo." Kakashi dropped several boxes in Hoshi's arms.

"You can take a walk to the elders and drop theses off."

"Why you-"

"You should have just stay in bed. It's ashame that you aren't." He taunted in a cocky tone while walked to the crowd of members.

'This motherducker."

ლ(́౪‵ლ)

As Hoshiko took a walk to this village elders, she saw a couple of vending machines with her favorite melon bread in it.

Even though she had to deliver the boxes to elders, the melon bread was something she couldn't resist it's temptation.

She dugged in her pant pocket for her coin purse with her free hand. As she got a hold of the coin purse, nearby chatter caught her attention.

Thanks again man for helping me. I couldn't carry all this medical gear to the hospital without making a second trip."

"No need to thank me, I just saw you in trouble and decided to help. I wouldn't abandon you if a hot chick appeared."

Tenka gives him a skeptical look as Genma glances over at girl at the vending machine.

"Well except for that one."

"Hoshiko?"

"Oh you know her too?"

Tenka watches her try to grab something machine with boxes in her hand.

"We have a long history together that's all."

"She is amazing when it's comes her tolerance for the villagers. I couldn't handle a candle to that beauty when it comes to patience."

"You're right. She had tolerance training back at her old village."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said we had a long history but it looks like she needs a little help."

"Do you mind holding theses?"

"Uh-" Before he could give Genma a response, a boxes were stacked on his.

"What happen to not abandoning for me!?"

"Except for her!"

AH THANK FREAKING, GOD. I FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER THREE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.

QA: What are you guys goals for this year?


	4. Ch 4

The day was long for a certain Hyuga in a bookstore with nothing to do.

She sat rather bored on a metal stool as she watched her brother stack the wooden shelves with new books. They're mostly paperbacks but a few were just hardcovers.

"Ryuu."

"Hmm?" He paused and looked over at the Hyuga. Sayori propped her elbow up and laid her head in her hand before continuing, "Are you happy with this job?"

"Well yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious."

"Well, are you happy with it?"

"No, not really."

Ryuu gave her a surprised look, "I thought you loved this shop when you were little."

"When I was 'little'." She fingered quoted before continuing, "But now. It's not all that great, I guess. I don't know what I am saying but I want something better exciting."

Kaori walked out the back room and leaned against the wall, "Well you are a Hyuga after all. You could polish your skills up again."

"I could sis but-"

Ryuu walked over with a box and dropped it on the counter, interrupting Sayori, "You know how mom would feel about this."

"It's Sayori's decision if she wanted to. Not Mom's." Kaori rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But you know how she feels about her being a ninja."

"What about you then? Are you an exception now?"

Ryuu pushed his glasses back on his face with his index finger. The sunlight reflects off his glasses not able to see his pupilless eyes.

"No, I am not an exception but I do discourage my little sister to have risked her life during this war "

"Why can't I be like Hoshiko or Aria?"

"You know that's impossible for you. Those girls have been in training since they were in 5 years old."

"So what if they were? I did too." Sayori said.

"But you had a bad mishap and mom pulled you out of the shinobi force."

"But that doesn't mean she can't start again. I mean people get hurt all the time."

"Speak for yourself Kaori, let her decide for herself."

They both look at her, waiting for her response but their mom walked downstairs from the second floor. Kiyomi wasn't fond of her children chattering when they should be at work.

"I hear the chatter. You care to share?" She spoke out with a glare that pierced through her children's souls.

Which make them terrified and sweat severely.

"N-Nothing interesting!" Sayori nervously as she started shaking.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yep."

Kiyomi skeptically looked at her as she came around to the counter where her youngest is.

"Well since you want to be a chatterbox, why don't you go do today's deliveries?"

"Ugh...Mom why?"

"Because I am your mother and the boss. Now go."

"But-"

"Sayori don't push your luck. Now go and get the boxes out."

"Fine." Sayori hopped off the metal stool and dragged her feet to the delivery room. Letting out a huge sigh, the Hyuga grabbed her delivery bag and filled it with hardcovers and paperbacks. Then grabbed a clipboard and headed out the store.

Hoshiko tapped on a door, "Delivery from Kakashi Hotake." She mumbled not even bothering to get his last name right. She blushed when realizing her mistake and corrected herself, "Hello?"

The door was already cracked open and suspiciously silent in there. Hoshiko placed the boxes down next to the doorframe and armed herself with kunai out before pushing the door open.

"Hello?" She called out as the door open to see no one in sight. The place was in a disarray, the couches were torn open, the coffee table broke, the lamp was sliced in half with the awful dead smell.

Hoshiko walked towards the cut up couches and ran her fingers along with the torn fabric. The loose threads had noticeable blood on it. The kunoichi had a vivid idea of what had happened here but then she hears the door creak open.

"So one frap with caramel, chocolate drizzled on top of the non-dairy unsweetened whipped cream. With of course the cocoa powder shifted on top- "

The anbu man with the Rinnegan in paused mid-order after looking the room in a disarray.

"Uh- It's not what it looks, I swear! What are you even doing here?"

"Um doing my job, what about you?"

"Uh, what is an Anbu member doing making a coffee run?"

"It's because- No! I asked you what you're doing here?"

"I was doing a delivery for someone! Well until I noticed the door's lock broken, so I came in to see everything was okay."

"Well is it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Did you just asked me- OF COURSE NOT! Look around genius, the place is trashed!"

"Oh right, something bad must have happened to this room." The shinobi rolled his eyes feeling not bad for her not getting his sarcasm first time.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Very. Is that any way to greet a captain from where you from?"

"... You're what now?"

"A higher ranking. A superior. A Captain."

Hoshiko blinked twice before walking around him.

"What are you doing?" He looked back her, checking him like he had the plague or something.

"No way you're a captain. Your so skinny and don't look like you meet body requirements for the position." Hoshiko said lifting his arm up before he snatched it away offended, "Well don't judge a book by the cover short stuff."

"Hoshiko is my name, captain starlucks."

"It's not Starlucks, it's Akihito and if you must know I can lift three times the body requirement for my position."

"Uh huh. So back to question beforehand, What is a high ranking doing making coffee runs?"

"Well, it was for the elders and the other guy."

"Other guy?"

"Yeah- where is he anyway?"

Hoshiko feels something drip on her head and looks up.

She points to a disfigured male hanging from the ceiling. "Is that the guy?"

Akihito was disgusted with the sight, "Yeah. That's him."

Hoshiko took out a kunai and leaped up on a stool near by before jumping

up on the ceiling with the help of her chakra.

"Whoever did this has a special place in hell for them." Hoshi said as she started cutting the ropes that bounded the body.

"Why are you tampering with the body? This is a crime scene technically."

"Technically I don't give a shit and this is cruel to let him hang. So I am going to do the right thing and cut him down. Now do me a favor and catch him."

As Sayori made her deliveries, She ran into Aria and her little brother, Sei. The two siblings were spending quality time as Sayori joined them after she finished.

Aria always made time for Sei despite being in the police force. Sayori somewhat envied two's bond when she saw them get along together.

"Yo Sayori."

"oh hey." She quietly responded as she sat down on a bench.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just finished my deliveries you know."

"Well, you can already see what I am up too." Aria chuckled as she ruffled Sei's black spiky hair.

"Staph that Onii-san! You know I don't like my hair being messed up."

"Its always a mess, you know."

"No, it wasn't this time." He pouted cutely, earning a giggle from Sayori.

"Sure kiddo. Now go play with the other kids, I'll be waiting over here when you're done."

Aria watched Sei return to playing to with the younger Kohana eleven but Sayori noticed a scar in the back of his neck.

"Where did Sei get that scar from?"

" Oh, that's from a thing that happened when we were visiting Granny Inaba a couple of months ago."

Flashback to that day.

Aria was in the Uchiha district, visiting her grandmother and little brother.

"Knock Knock! Guess who?" She cheerfully opened the door to her grandmother's home and was greeted by her little brother Sei running into her.

"Onii-san!" The onyx eyed child yelled as he grabs her by the legs. The Uchiha chuckled as she ruffled his black short hair up.

"Hey, bud. How have you been?"

"I was fine until you messed up my hair up."

"Its a mess in general." She laughed and made 7-year-old pout as their grandmother rolled out in her wheelchair.

"Hey, bāchan."

"Ah Aria, It's always a pleasure to see my grandchild."

"Same with you. I couldn't bring Hoshi-san with me today. She has a job right now."

"Oh? What job is she working?"

"Well uh..." Aria didn't have the slightest clue in what Hoshi did for a living at the time... So she came up with the next best thing.

"She is working at a dango shop, I don't remember what the place is called."

"Oh, she finally took that position?"

"Yep, She is old enough for it anyway."

"Well, Hoshiko is around your age right?"

"She is like...19, I believe." Aria took Sei into the living room of the house and continue her conversation in the kitchen over a cup of earl grey tea.

"But how has your back been?" Aria asked with concern as she placed a cup in front of her.

"Well its been better since last time and thank you."

"Mhm, That's good. So how has been Sei doing in the academy?"

"Ah...He has been talking a lot about a boy in class that he seems rather fond of."

Sei turns around on the couch and pops his head up. "His name is Sasuke! He is so cool."

Aria choked on her tea and her grandmother chuckled.

"Weasel's little brother?"

"Is that what you're calling him now?" Grandmother Inaba laughed.

"Well Duh! He practically looks like one."

"That's not nice." Sei puffed his cute rosy cheeks out.

"He isn't nice period. Being part of the leader's family it doesn't give him the right to-"

"Aria that's enough. He has a lot his mind since his friend died, he might be going through things."

'Shisui... His parents are probably upset about it. He didn't seem like the suicidal type base on his non-lethal methods.'

Aria took a sip of her tea while thinking about the whole situation. Then suddenly a couple of screams came from next door, that set Aria and Sei on edge.

The Uchiha siblings got up and look at each other.

"Onii-san, what was that?"

"I don't know but I'll go check it out. Stay here with Grandma Inaba. "

"But I want to go too."

"No! It might dangerous so your stay tiny butt here with here."

"Fine."

Aria ran to the door and put on her shoes before heading next door.

She saw the doorframe broke and the wooden door slash open. Aria activates her Sharingan to the second stage as she heads in the Uchiha household.

"Mrs. Myoko?" She calls out in the darkness before hearing a couple of concerning cries and thrashes.

"Ah, you got to be kidding me."

She mumbled as Aria took her sheathed tanto from her waist before yelling her identification. As soon she saw Mrs. Myoko held at knifepoint by an unknown man in a mask.

"This is the Uchiha Police Force! Drop your weapon!" She yelled making the robber startled.

"Back off! O-Or I'll take this whole block with me." He threatens her with a white clay-like substance leaking out his skin. Mrs. Myoko's tears were streaming down her face, making her eyeliner run.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." The mid-age women panicked as felt her the knife pressed near her neck more. Aria's eyes widened as she became more cautious about the situation.

"I can guarantee your ass in a jail cell if you don't let her go."

"And what if I do let her go? Are you going to take her place or will I have to blow this place ashes?"

Aria heard footsteps in behind her and started to get nervous as soon a voice called out.

"Nee-san? It's been 10 minutes already."

For a split second, Aria's heart dropped when she heard her brother's scream

A feeling of dread rushed over as Sei was unconscious and bleeding in the man's arms.

"I'll be taking him instead. You can have that dust bunny."

Aria starts shaking in her boots, her heart starts pulsing as her thoughts become erratic and unreadable. Her eyes became irritated and watery, no longer able to see what was in front of her.

The Uchiha lost her cool and blacked out in complete rage. She went for the man's throat instantly making him drop her little brother in the ground.

"ACK-"

Aria held him by his neck, not showing her face until she slowly moves her head up. He saw an intense bloodthirst glare in her new evoked Sharingan.

"You hurt him. You hurt someone precious to me. That was the last mistake that you will do in the outside world because you're going to be seeing the inside of a jail cell for the rest of your life."

With that, the robber was sucked into a genjustu, he wasn't able to move a muscle. Aria dropped him on the floor before turning back to her little brother on the ground. Mrs. Myoko held pressure on his slash on his neck with her boney hands, engulfed in tears feeling guilty about it.

"Do you have anything to patch up my brother?" She asked hiding her upset tone in her voice.

"I-I-" She stammered out.

"I said do you have ANYTHING to patch my brother neck up?" Aria stressed her words.

"I do- but it's in the back."

"Keep the pressure on his wound to stop bleeding. I'll go get it."

Mrs. Myoko hesitantly continued. Aria ran in the back of the house, scanning the contents of every closet in the hallway for medical equip equipment.

Eventually finding a medical kit full of useful items. She runs back into the room where her brother is still unconscious and getting more pale by the second.

Aria scattered medical supplies all over the place, "It's just a temporary fix for him, just to last him a trip to the hospital."

She worked quickly to stop the bleeding before grabbing other things to cover up the gash.

Aria then picked her little brother up and coddled his head, "We are going to take a trip to the hospital, okay bud?"

The police unit showed up as she ran past them.

End of flashback

"What happened to the guy?"

"He was taken to blood gate prison and gotten a pretty long sentence there. It turns it out he was a relative of Mrs. Myoko's. He had been blackmailing her for money to feed his habit." Aria responded non-chant as she watched the orange sky.

"This just shows people are willing to do anything to keep functioning on a substance like that. It's a shame. "

"But if it wasn't for you, that lady would have been dead."

"Well, she died from choking on a cough drop a couple of weeks later after that. It sorta was anticlimactic at the end."

"Wow. That's really disappointing."

Sayori thought back to Aria's story a little, "I am sorry if this seems a little off topic but you didn't know Hoshi was doing either?"

"I thought she would have told you considering how close you two are."

"I only knew she would go out for a couple of days and not come back until like several weeks later. I just thought she was going on a mission."

"Hoshiko didn't have clearance back then to the go back out on the field."

"Are you sure? She would always come home with money."

"You don't think she was a-"

"Oh my god Sayori, shut up. She is not that."

"But she always came back all a mess."

"So? That could have mean she could have been working non-stop in conditions."

"Okay what about that one time she came back-"

"Sayori just shush, you're making me lose brain cells with this conversation."

"Errrgghh- Aria why are you so mean?"

"Why are you still here? You're still on the job right? Ms. Kiyomi will have your head on a platter by the time you get back."

"Damn it. You're so lucky I have responsibilities!" Sayori stood up off the bench in panic and she scattered off.

"Your such an airhead," Aria shouted as Sei came back to her.

"Who are you yelling at Nee-san?"

"An idiot that's all." Aria placed her hand on his head before she stood up.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah but Naruto wouldn't share the swings until Sasuke pushed him off them."

Aria chuckled in amusement as started walking with Sei, ignoring Itachi pass by them nonchalantly.


End file.
